


I feel quite open now

by crookedspoon, penombrelilas (crookedspoon), 骸骨 (crookedspoon)



Series: 100 Shall Be the Number [41]
Category: Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Drabble, Gen, Loss, Season/Series 02 Spoilers, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:40:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22534141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedspoon/pseuds/crookedspoon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedspoon/pseuds/penombrelilas, https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedspoon/pseuds/%E9%AA%B8%E9%AA%A8
Summary: Dick muses about loss and the Titans.
Series: 100 Shall Be the Number [41]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/175115
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	I feel quite open now

**Author's Note:**

> Written for "Titans (TV), Dick Grayson, Something to believe in" at the [3 Sentence Ficathon](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/156816.html?thread=6656400#cmt6656400). Don't mind me, I just needed an excuse to post something on 2020-02-02.

In his struggle to regain his center, Dick has forgotten that the Titans used to stand for something, that they used to be a vision of community, of growing stronger together, of using one's abilities to make a difference - naive ideals that somehow fueled their actions.

Donna has given her life in service of those ideals, protecting those weaker than her, and leaving a marked absence in her wake; they're all still reeling from the loss.

Now more than ever, Dick needs to believe in what they stood for - something good has to come out of Donna's death, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Wide Receiver" by Mark Halliday.


End file.
